


Good Luck Charm

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baseball, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Yuri loves everything about Monika - including her athletic side.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR YOU NAAREL!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY (PART 1)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!

It’s a nice spring afternoon, clouds drifting through the sky in gentle wisps. The weather had been predicted to be partially sunny throughout the day, with light showers in the evening.

If Yuri had the time, she’d love to stare up at the clouds and write poetry.

As it is, she’s watching the field with intensity from the bleachers.

There’s nervous energy inside her as she watches Monika walk up to home plate.

Monika hoists the bat up to her shoulder, long hair waving slightly as she gets into position. Yuri watches with bated breath, her hands clenched into fists.

The pitcher winds up, then throws. It feels like everything is happening too slow, then all at once as the bat strikes against the ball.

Yuri cheers, not keeping her eyes off her girlfriend for even a second as she watches her race down the field. Monika’s time in track has given her a leg up - she’s faster than all the other players, and easily reaches third base before skidding to a stop.

The next person goes up to bat - it’s some girl Yuri doesn’t recognize. The girl gets one strike before she hits the ball and runs full-speed ahead.

Monika runs without hesitation, reaching home plate within seconds.

Yuri cheers once again from the sidelines, clapping her hands and waving to Monika.

Her girlfriend finds her in the crowd, giving her a wink and blowing a kiss. Yuri pretends to faint, smiling brightly and filled with pride. 

Monika’s team wins by a landslide.

When the game ends, Yuri meets her by the bleachers, hugging her close.

“You were absolutely amazing out there, my love.”

“Of course I was. I had my good luck charm, after all.” Monika gives her a chaste kiss. “And now that we have the rest of the day to ourselves...”

The wink that follows makes Yuri blush.

“Well, you do look quite incredible in that uniform...”

Monika smirks, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand.

“Your place? We can pick up some food on the way, and I’ll cook you something nice for dinner.”

Yuri would take any excuse to eat some of Monika’s cooking.

“Let’s go.”

They keep holding hands as they walk, and Yuri finds herself amazed at how she could be so lucky.

Maybe she really is a lucky charm.

It’s the only way she can explain how she came to be dating a girl as amazing and wonderful as Monika.


End file.
